


雪仗

by etrus



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, Gen Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雖然是Batman family，但其實只有Bruce與四位養/兒子，以及絕對不可或缺的Alfred。</p><p>沒有根據那一版本，全憑腦中印象，由於只是想要讓他們打一場雪仗耍溫馨，所以OOC可能。</p>
            </blockquote>





	雪仗

「聽好囉！只許成功不許失敗。」

「……為什麼我非得做這樣的事不可。」

「誰叫你要輸給我，說話算話啊！Damian。」

「嘖。」

身穿溫暖冬衣、戴著雪地耳罩的Damian不滿地打舌，一點都不想理會在旁邊裝得很嚴肅卻一副只想玩的Dick。

早知道就不要跟Grayson比什麼奇怪的古早電視遊樂器，比賽那個倒不如實際的打鬥有趣多了。Damian瞪了對方一眼。

「噯！願賭服輸啊～你本來不是很信誓旦旦說這種幼稚又古老的破古董怎麼可能輸給我嗎？」很清楚對方在埋怨什麼的Dick，拉著自己的圍巾說。

「你一定有作弊。」

「拜託，我怎麼作弊，都是電子數據啊！我又不是Tim懂得去改那些玩意。」他只不過是仗著對方沒童年，不知道所謂上上下下左左右右AB的技巧而已，Dick笑得毫不心虛，「難不成～你怕辦不到這個？」

「誰辦不到啊！只不過是去把Drake綁來，有什麼難。」Damian不服輸地說。

「不是綁來啦～記住喔！沒有穿制服、沒有Robin，不准用道具也不准用暴力。」Dick認真叮嚀著他們的規則。

「我知道啦！別把我當小孩子唸。」

「很好。」站在Wayne的庭園中，Dick吐著白煙滿意地看著滿地的積雪，晴朗的陽光在低溫的冬天帶來些許暖和，寂靜的白雪彷彿多了層朝氣，是個令人精神抖擻的好日子。

「那麼我們就開始吧！」

 

Jason站在街角的暗處，看著站在馬路邊獨自等著的Dick，沒戴手套的Dick將雙手放進外套中，脖子則更縮進圍巾內，試圖在冬天的冷風中取得更多溫暖。

距離信上寫的時間，事實上Dick已經空等了快兩個小時，不過他卻沒有任何離開的意思，甚至還婉拒路人好心請他的熱飲，只是一直站在那邊等著。

幸好沒在下雪，否則照這樣看起來Dick很快就會變成活體雪人，Jason看著幾乎被寒風凍傷而微微發紅的Dick鼻尖，原本打算死都不出現的他，算是敗給Dick的堅持。

「你怎麼確定我看了信一定會來？如果我沒來，難不成你打算站在這等一輩子嗎？」一臉很無奈的Jason不悅地走到Dick面前。

「可是你來啦！」一點都沒有因為空等而有半點怒氣的Dick笑著說，「我知道你一定會來，Jason。」

「有屁快放，找我什麼事？」討厭被別人算盡的Jason不爽地問。

「呃、其實就是～」Dick飄開眼神，似乎是在盤算該怎麼說。

「沒事的話我要走了。」Jason轉身就離開，完全不給對方機會，開玩笑，大爺他都特地跑到高譚已經很給面子了，要說不說的擺什麼架子啊！

突然間，Jason覺得自己後方衣領被拉開，然後極度低溫的東西就直接透過皮膚刺進他的脊髓，使得他不由自主地整個人打了冷顫幾乎快跳起來。

「馬的，Dickie Bird！搞什麼……。」被人突然塞雪進來衣服內、氣憤地轉回身的Jason話還沒說完，就立刻被雪球砸中臉，下手之狠宛如是被揍一拳一般，差點就被打倒在地。

「混帳！」

Jason將砸中臉的殘雪剝下來，兇手不僅沒有逃之夭夭，還很找死地對他吐舌頭扮了個鬼臉，一點都沒有當大哥的樣子。

樑子結大了，Dickie Bird！

秉持著有仇必報的Jason立刻追上去，而Dick在對方衝來時也快速逃跑，只不過是前者怒氣沖沖想殺人，而後者則是高興快樂好好玩。

 

Tim走在高譚的街道上，他不懂為何Dick突然發訊息給他要他回來一趟，若是“晚上”的事，應該會透過Red Robin的通訊聯絡才對，但這次卻是使用他們一般身份的手機聯繫，難道是家裏發生了什麼事情嗎？

突然，沈浸在自己思緒中的Tim感受到一陣危機，他下意識地拿出一本書擋住朝他攻擊而來的球體，球體在他的書上撞出一聲，他低頭一看發現是雪球……包著石頭的雪球。

Tim順著攻擊路線看過去，不意外地看見一臉陰沉的小孩站在電線桿旁直盯著自己，然後，又拿起一顆雪球朝Tim丟來。

「Damian……沒人在雪球裡包石頭的好嗎！會死人耶！」閃掉攻擊的Tim喊。

「閉嘴，Drake。」又扔了一顆加料雪球過去。

「你這傢伙！」面對莫名其妙找上門還試圖拿雪球砸死他的Damian，Tim生氣地走上前想要制止這個沒常識的小孩，萬一打到路人怎麼辦？那種力道絕對會出事的啊！

卻沒想到Tim才剛走過去，Damian轉身就跑，惹得Tim更生氣地追上去，這小鬼不好好教育一下不行。

一直在追逐的視線範圍內的狀況，讓Tim沒有產生要使用道具的念頭，只是憑著普通跑步打定主意要追上這個試圖拿包石頭的雪球砸人的小孩，當他追到Wayne家附近時，看見Dick站在前方似乎在等著他們。

「啊！Dick，正好，攔下Damian……呃嗯？」

就在Tim跑到一半踏出某個步伐時，他突然整個人打滑陷了下去，掉進某個…洞裡。

迅速回過神的Tim驚訝地看著比人高的地洞，完全不可置信他的兄弟們到底作了什麼？挖一個洞讓他掉進去？看Damian詭異的追逐以及Dick滿臉笑容站在那，Tim很肯定這絕對是那兩人幹得好事。

「抓到Tim了！」

罪魁禍首的一大一小站在洞旁低頭看向在洞底的Tim，Damian雖然稱不上開心但也因為計謀成功而相當得意，Dick則是臉上表情說有多燦爛就有多燦爛。

「為了不讓你感到寂寞，就讓這個陪你吧！」

「什……。」沒機會開口詢問的Tim，看著說完話就從洞口消失的Dick完全一頭霧水。

然後下一瞬間他就被一個重物給擊中壓倒在地，連慘叫的時間都沒有就狠狠跌落在地面上。

「混帳Dickie Bird！你死定了！」

顯然被丟下洞又害他被撞倒的是被Dick綁來的Jason。

「你說我們先休戰，把那兩個無聊的傢伙修理一頓怎麼樣？」Tim爬起來，拍著身上的殘雪。

「好主意，代替品。」三兩下就把綁在身上的繩子解掉的Jason難得同意。

而把Jason丟進洞裡的兩人，早就一溜煙地逃走，洞裡的兩人在合作之下迅速地爬出來，開始進行他們的復仇追了上去，在Dick他們挑釁地拿著雪球砸過去招呼他們後（Damian被制止使用石頭），Jason他們也開始挖地上的雪反擊回去，於是戰事就一路被延到Wayne庭園。

雖然沒有使用任何道具跟肢體暴力，但投擲雪球的力道與閃躲的敏捷依舊是一般人望塵莫及的高水準，更不用說他們幾乎是抱持著“宰了對方”的狠勁在攻擊。

「馬的居然敢丟我！」

「你眼睛張大一點好嗎？又不是我。」

「啊！你們居然圍毆我～」

「誰在雪球裡面包樹枝啦！」

「嘖。」

「圍剿他！」

「給他死！」

「混帳你瞄準哪裡啊！」

「Damian！冰塊也不行！」

「煩死了！」

不過有鑑於這群兄弟彼此的關係稱不上良好，戰況很快地就從結盟、內鬨導致成四人混戰。

「Alfred，他們在吵什麼？」剛把工作告一段落的Bruce，尋著聲音走到面對庭院的落地窗前。

「是四位Young master在庭院打雪仗。」在一旁的老管家溫和地回答。

「打雪仗？」這讓Bruce感到意外，平時他們並不像是會聚在一起玩這些的人，恐怕又是他的長子起的頭吧！

大概推測出是誰的主意的Bruce打開落地窗，正想走出去看看他們時，數十顆的雪球突然朝他飛來，Bruce反射性地成功閃掉幾顆，但快速且密集的攻擊最終還是砸了他滿臉。

「噢喔～」Dick發出慘了的聲音，他們並不是故意要砸Bruce的，只是在混戰中很容易有流彈在飛，尤其他們丟的速度又快又狠，四處飛散是很正常的，但其中並不包含打中Bruce這件事。

三位前Robin以及一位現任Robin發覺不小心擊中Bruce後，很有默契地全數停手，帶著完蛋及闖禍的表情，轉頭看向站在那滿臉是雪的Bruce。

白雪緩緩從Bruce臉上滑下，露出他面無表情的銳利眼神，完全找不到任何情緒的壓迫感，隨著雪的落下而越來越沈重。

站在庭院中的四人徹底感受到壞蛋們看見Batman，大喊“啊啊啊～是Batman”的慘叫心情，如果可以，他們真的想喊了。

「你們……。」Bruce用著連Superman聽了都會抖的聲音緩緩開口，雖然沒有制服的黑暗披風，卻依舊走得很有威嚴。

「呃、Bruce，對不起，不小心砸到你了，我們不是故意的，我們只是……哇喔！」

Dick還沒把話說完，就被突如其來的雪球給砸倒在地，是真的往後倒下去躺平在雪地上的那種。

「好像不知道所謂的雪仗是什麼嘛～」Bruce伸手刮了欄杆上的積雪，宛如變魔術般瞬間就變出一顆紮實的雪球，「所謂的雪仗……可是戰爭喔！」

於是，一、二、三，三顆雪球急速地飛來，像是點名一樣把他們一個個放倒。

「哇塞！這是什麼手法也太快了吧！」剛爬起來的Dick利用自己身體的優勢順利閃過Bruce的攻擊。

「……快速地把雪捏成雪球也是成為Batman必學的技能嗎？」在地上滾兩圈跳起來的Damian一臉認真問。

「我想應該不是，但我只知道現在非得反擊回去不可，否則他會把我們全部放倒。」趁著空檔Tim急忙爬起身。

「是戰場是吧～我奉陪！」已經開殺的Jason毫不畏懼地拿起雪球扔了過去。

於是，隨著Bruce的加入，雪仗的程度立刻提昇到某種雪地的生存遊戲，一種大家默許只能用雪來解決的戰爭，不過由於沒有明確指出到底怎樣才算勝利，導致戰爭的目標自動演變成把對方打到爬不起來的程度，不過這五個人都是一個比一個還要耐打的人，一時之間完全分不了勝負，也看不出比賽的盡頭。

終於，在漫長的戰事最後，慢慢降下的夕陽宣佈了優勝者。

「雖然對各位少爺很抱歉，但我想各位應該知道自己做的事要自己收拾這個道理吧？而且看在我還有雪球砸進室內融化成水沾濕地毯的事情要收拾，那麼我原本清掃好現在卻又被弄亂的庭院與陽台的各處積雪交給各位少爺處理一點也不為過吧！」在最後幾個字加重語氣的Alfred，拿著拖把對著認命拿著雪鏟清雪的五位Wayne家人說。

最後，在沒人敢違抗Wayne的老管家狀況下，已經打雪仗打得很疲倦的五人徹底慘敗在雪堆的清掃上面。

這場雪仗的勝者，Alfred Pennyworth。

 

Alfred清洗著剩餘的瓷杯，專業且細心地將杯子擦拭完畢，確定從裡到外都清潔乾淨後，才以端正優雅的姿勢將櫃子打開，把杯子放在屬於它的位置上，闔上櫃子後，沖泡的紅茶也正好可以出湯，他拿起茶壺以低倒的方式將紅茶倒進掛著濾網、早已溫好杯的茶杯中，確實地讓最後一滴的紅茶精華都落入杯中後，Alfred滿意地將茶杯放在托盤上，像是無重量般輕盈且穩重地端著托盤，前往有著壁爐的起居室，為晚間夜巡歸來的Bruce遞上一杯香醇的熱茶。

「記得少爺您小時候也很愛跟老爺打雪仗呢！」將紅茶放在對方面前後退到一邊的Alfred說，「而且比四位Young master玩得還要誇張，都打到室內來，還弄濕了夫人喜歡的書籍，簡直是戰爭過後。」

這一段懷念的對話不意外地換到Bruce一陣喝茶嗆到的乾咳。

「Alfred，你也幫我留點面子，別老是說我小時候的糗事。」面對自家管家，Bruce總是軟上好幾分。

「我覺得我沒有在四位Young master面前戳破您以夜巡為由逃避清掃的事實已經很為您留面子了，Bruce少爺。」

「……夜巡是必要的，今晚很安靜不需要Robin跟著。」

「當然，這我當然理解，所以我為四位Young master準備了熱可可及小甜餅，他們如此辛苦，以至於將小甜餅都吃完了，我想少爺也能夠理解吧！」

「對不起我錯了，Alfred。」知道自己完全贏不了自家管家的Bruce投降。

一向富有包容心的老管家很大方地接受道歉，暗自在心中恢復明天少爺的小甜餅供應。

Bruce端著熱茶，享受著紅茶的熱氣香味，他放鬆地將背部輕靠在椅背上，微微勾起的笑容，他望著壁爐前的景象，聽著柴火燃燒的些許聲響，溫暖的火光與火燃聲讓安靜的夜晚更顯寧靜，彷彿全世界的美好都凝聚在此的滿足，柔軟且溫馨。

「Alfred，你該不會在給他們的熱可可裡加了什麼吧？」Bruce笑著問。

壁爐前的長椅上，橫躺著已經睡著的Dick，他的手還扶著趴在自己身上作著夢的Damian，而坐在椅子前方的地毯上、上半身靠著長椅的Tim也同樣在夢鄉中，沿著Dick另一隻掛在長椅背上垂下的手，則可看見Jason倚在長椅的後方，坐在地板上熟睡著。

「我從來不打亂飲品的平衡。」同樣也望著那副難得景象的Alfred說，「我想，若是真的加了什麼，大概也是少爺您現在感受到的同樣東西吧！」

「也是。」Bruce說，「也是。」

冬天的團聚，一種季節的魔法。

在寒冷的冬季中，最溫暖的景色。

「似乎又下起雪了。」Alfred抬頭看著窗外，「Young master們一定會很失落，難得他們辛苦清完雪的。」

這次Bruce並沒有接話，只是轉身看向窗外，看著由夜空中降下的點點白雪，以及窗戶玻璃反射的照耀在睡夢中四人臉上的微微火光。

他知道白雪終究會覆蓋這一切，抹滅掉所有的痕跡，但他也知道，之後他們無論位在何方、身處何處，儘管沒有下雪、沒有相伴，在黑暗中、在狂風內，雪花也會透過各種形式，以雨、以水、以霧氣，將這場即使是暴風雪也無法掩蓋的記憶，一點一滴地，流進他們的心中。

一場永存的溫暖雪仗。

 

END


End file.
